Confussion
by hieis-one-and-only
Summary: What's with the letter Hiei left for Kurama? What is going through Hiei's mind? What will Kurama do to fix everything? HieiXKurama shounenai. Please R&R.


Title:

Author/Artist: hieisgirl1

Pairing: Hiei/Kurama

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Theme: News; letter

Words: 1005

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Notes/Warning: Shounen ai (boy-boy love). If you don't like that, then don't read this fic. This one is like angsty-loveness…if that makes any sense…This one is pretty much about Hiei being unsure of himself with Kurama and all that funn stuff. No real spoilers unless you don't know who Hiei or Kurama are…

As he read the quickly written letter he found on the table, everything became clear. The way the other acted, how he treated him, how he talked to him; it was all explained in the letter. He stared at it, wishing the owner hadn't done what he said.

"Kurama? What's that?" Keiko asked, walking into the kitchen. She set her schoolbag down on the counter.

"A letter from Hiei," the kitsune answered, setting the paper down and looking up at the girl. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't that he wasn't glad to see his friend, he just wasn't used to seeing her without Yusuke being around somewhere.

"Yusuke told me that Hiei wanted me to come by after school today. Where is he?"

Kurama lowered his eyes. "I don't know. He left while I was at school."

Keiko sat down at the table across from the boy. "What does the letter say?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Hiei trying his best to explain his feelings and problems to me," the teenage boy answered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Like what?"

"It's nothing," Kurama told her. "I've got to deal with it myself."

"Okay. I'm going to head back to my house. Come on over if you need some company," she suggested before standing up.

"Thank you; but I think I'll be fine," he told Keiko. "Bye."

"Bye." Keiko smiled before leaving.

"But why, Hiei? Why?" Kurama asked, trying to hold back tears.

Hiei was the only one Kurama had ever cared about. He loved him. They were more than just best friends. Just when Kurama was going to tell him the truth, Hiei disappears and leaves nothing but a note.

Finally deciding to do something about it, Kurama left his house in order to search for the fire demon. He searched all over town, unable to find Hiei. About to give up, the red head spotted Hiei's spiky black hair moving on the opposite side of the street. Apparently Hiei sensed his presence because the boy looked up at Kurama.

Eyes widening, Hiei stopped for just a second before turning about and running down the street. Kurama raced after him, determined to catch the demon. Neither of them slowed until they reached the site where the two boys first met; Kurama's old school.

Hiei had hidden himself inside the building, causing Kurama to seek him out once again. Kurama found Hiei hiding in one of the classrooms. Sneaking up on him, Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm so that he wouldn't be able to escape again.

"Let me go!" Hiei demanded, trying to shake off Kurama's grip.

"No," Kurama answered, tightening his hold.

"Why are you here? I told you to stay away from me!"

"But you know that I can't do that! You know that I can't just let you walk out of my life."

"Why not?" Hiei had finally stopped struggling.

"Because I love you," Kurama answered. He had finally said it. He was finally able to tell Hiei how he truly felt.

Hiei stared at the red head. "What?"

"I love you," Kurama repeated. "I know you feel the same about me."

"How would you know how I feel?" Hiei exclaimed. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes, I do," Kurama calmly said. "I read the letter you left at the house. I know how you feel. I know you better than anyone else we know."

Hiei slumped against the wall, hiding his face in the shadows. Kurama caught a glint of something streaming down Hiei's cheek. He realized it was a tear.

Hiei covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to end up hurting you. I couldn't live with myself if I did," Hiei told the boy.

"Hiei," Kurama said quietly, reaching out to wipe the tears away from his eyes. "There is no way possible for you to hurt me. No matter how many times you make a mistake, I will never hate you. I will always love you."

"How can you be so sure of this?" Hiei asked, trying to swat Kurama's hand away but failing.

"Because I believe in my heart and feelings," Kurama explained. "If you did the same, you'd realize many more things about yourself that you never knew."

"But…" Hiei began. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act or treat you."

Kurama moved his hand to the side of Hiei's cheek and began stroking it lovingly. "All you have to do is be yourself and treat me the same way you have been. That is who I fell in love with," Kurama answered. "Do you think you could handle that?"

Hiei placed his hand over Kurama's, pulling it away from his face; keeping a hold on it. "I'll try my best," Hiei told him.

"That's all I'm asking," Kurama told the fire demon. Kurama leaned down and kissed Hiei on the lips. He could feel Hiei's posture straighten and stiffen, unsure of what to do. Kurama pulled back and smiled at the boy. "Let's go home."

"Okay," Hiei said, walking out of the shadows.

Kurama kept a hold of Hiei's hand as they walked out of the school and back to their house. Once they returned home, Kurama took the letter off the table, looked at it, and threw it away. All he wanted to think about was how happy they would be together.

_Kurama,_

_I don't know how else to tell you this other than in writing I'm leaving and I don't want you to come after me. I don't want to end up doing anything I'll regret in the future. I've already made too many mistakes that I can never correct. I'm afraid that if we get too close, I'll end up hurting you. That's the last thing I want to do to you. I do care about you, but I don't think I can go through with this if it goes any further._

_I'm sorry. Please forget about me._

_Hiei_


End file.
